Me and My Cat!
by I don't care about Taz
Summary: Author turun rating! Kucing, oh, kucing akan diberikan pada siapa dirimu kucing Naruto yang manis? Oke, Minato menyuruh Naruto untuk memberikan kucing-kucing kecilnya yang manis pada teman-temannya. Tapi, eh, tapi itu kucing bisa selamat hidup ga? Bagaimana nasib kucing Naruto? Mati? Ayan? Atau... malah... sakit jiwa? Fic kolaborasi dengan kakak. Cerita gini terus ey selama puasa.


Naruto datang memasuki Namikaze mansion dengan langkah lunglai. Wajahnya ditekuk—sedih sekali. Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Naruto? Kok, bisa-bisanya pemuda berumur tujuh belas tahun ini tampak sedih? Ah, tidak ada satupun yang bisa membuat Naruto sedih kecuali sesuatu yang disayangnya telah menghilang dari sisinya. Bukan! Bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang pergi dari Konoha tanpa peduli orang-orang yang ditinggalkannya yang membuat Naruto sedih, melainkan binatang berbulu yang sering mengeong tidak jelaslah yang kini menghilang dari sisi Naruto.

Ya, bisa dibilang Naruto adalah memelihara binatang alias kucing semenjak kakeknya membelikan sepasang ekor kucing yang lucu-lucu—berbulu sangat lebat, dan terkesan gendut—dengan harga selangit. Akibat terlalu suka dengan hewan tersebut, Naruto sampai mandi, bermain, bahkan makan bersama para kucingnya. Namun, semakin lama—kucingnya semakin banyak karena Naruto berhasil membuat kucing betinanya mempunyai anak akibat dihamili oleh kucing jantannya. Alhasil, kucing yang terus-terusan dikawinkan oleh Naruto, pada akhirnya memiliki anak yang sudah tidak dapat ditoleransi lagi oleh Minato.

Dari arah sofa ruang keluarga, seorang pria yang sedang sibuk membaca koran menurunkan korannya. Ia memandang putra semata wayangnya yang baru saja masuk rumah. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis—menandakan kewibawaan, ketika Naruto datang dengan membawa aura kesedihan. Ha—ah, Minato, sang ayah dari Naruto Namikaze sudah mengira jika sang anak sedang di dalam _mood _yang sangat buruk. Oleh karena itu, alangkah lebih baiknya, jika Minato membujuk Naruto sebelum Kushina menyadari jika sang ayah telah membuat sang anak bersedih, dan memarahi Minato secara habis-habisan, dengan rambut Kushina yang mengembang layaknya monster cabe.

"Kau sudah menying—maksud ayah—kau sudah memberikan kucing-kucing itu pada orang lain?" tanya Minato, ketika anaknya akan berjalan melewati dirinya.

Naruto berhenti berjalan, dan memandang sang ayah yang telah mengusulkan kepada dirinya untuk memberikan kucing-kucing kecil kesayangannya pada orang yang dipercayainya. "Sudah..," jawab Naruto—lemah, tidak bergairah sama sekali.

Melihat sang anak semakin sedih, Minato beranjak—berdiri—dari kursi sofa warna putihnya. Ia menghampiri Naruto, dan mengacak-acak rambut Namikaze Naruto dengan cukup kasar. Sehingga, Naruto langsung memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan galak.

Minato melepaskan tangannya dari kepala Naruto, dengan ekspresi canggung. "Jangan, bersedih! Tidakkah kau sadar jika meja kerja ayah sudah penuh dengan kotoran kucing karena ulah dirimu?" kata Minato, mengingatkan Naruto tentang alasan utamanya membuang kucing-kucing kesayangan putra semata wayang dari pembisnis sukses.

Naruto menatap mata ayahnya. Di matanya tersirat kekhawatiran, walaupun sikap dan perkataan Naruto masih terkesan tegas layaknya laki-laki yang selalu berani menantang maut. "Tapi aku menyayangi mereka..," kata Naruto, berharap sang ayah berubah pikiran, dan mengijinkan dirinya untuk mengambil kucing-kucing kesayangannya, dan merawatnya kembali.

Minato berpikir sejenak. Tidak mungkin dirinya harus berurusan dengan binatang berbulu yang selalu meloncat-loncat kesana-kemari layaknya monyet sirkus. 3 kucing dewasa, dengan 1 kucing kecil sudahlah cukup banyak bagi Minato. Alhasil, Minato tidaklah mungkin mengijinkan Naruto untuk mengundang kucing-kucing nakal yang kerjaannya merusak barang di Kediaman Namikaze untuk datang kembali ke dalam rumahnya.

Minato menghela napas—sejenak. Setelah itu, dia kembali tersenyum—lembut. "Kau boleh meminta orang-orang yang kau berikan kucing itu untuk datang ke rumah kita dengan membawa kucing yang kau berikan pada mereka…," kata Minato menenangkan anaknya yang semakin murung. "—Syukur-syukur kalian membentuk suatu kelompok pecinta kucing..," lanjutnya di saat Naruto menghela napas—berat.

Naruto menatap sang ayah.

_Walaupun ayah berkata demikian, tetap aku mengkhawatirkan kucing-kucing tersebut…_

Batin Naruto—masih belum percaya pada perkataan ayahnya.

* * *

**Me and My Cat!**

**Disclamer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, KucingSasuxKucingNaru**

**Rating: T**

**Warn: OOC, Miss typo, bahasa abal, stupid author.**

**Tidak suka, jangan baca!**

**Sebagian besar ide kepunyaan Udu, Taz yang menulis, dan sedikit merubah, sih! #ngek  
Happy reading!**

* * *

_Kediaman Haruno Sakura.._

_Di sebuah kamar—lantai empat. _

"Punyaku!" teriak gadis remaja berambut pirang alias Ino sambil menarik sebuah kertas foto dari tangan sahabatnya.

" Foto ini punyaku!" seru Sakura—tidak mau kalah. Ia menarik foto kepunyaannya dari tangan Ino. Sehingga, kedua sahabat tersebut saling berebutan.

Tarik.

Tarik.

Ino dan Sakura saling tarik menarik—memperebutkan sebuah foto pemuda berambut emo yang sedang tertidur di atas kursi taman—kelelahan. Ya, sebenarnya foto tersebut biasa saja. Cuman bagi penggemar berat pemuda bermata onyx tersebut, foto-foto Sasuke adalah foto yang sangat wajib diperebutkan hukumnya. Alhasil, Ino dan Sakura yang merupakan dua fans terberat Sasuke tidak akan pernah mengalah antara yang satu dengan yang lainnya untuk memperebutkan foto Uchiha bungsu.

"Punyaku!" teriak Ino—masih belum menyerah. Bahkan foto tersebut hampir robek karena tarikan tangan Ino yang terlalu kuat.

" Punyaku!" Sakura pun sama seperti Ino—tetap terobsesi untuk mendapatkan foto tidur Uchiha bungsu—satu-satunya.

Namun…

Tanpa disadari mereka berdua, dua makhluk di bawah kolong kasur yang gelap sedang memperhatikan dua gadis mengerikan tersebut. Makhluk tersebut merinding—ketakutan—ketika melihat keributan di depan mereka. Ya, semakin lama mereka memandang—semakin juga mereka menutup mata dengan dua kaki terdepan mereka sembari berbaring—dengan perut di bawah.

Ribut.

Ribut.

Kucing tersebut terus mendengar keributan, bahkan bantingan barang-barang pecah, maupun berat dari kepunyaan Sakura.

"Meoow…," sang makhluk berbulu warna oranye-putih alias kucing kepunyaan Ino dan Sakura—yang diberikan Naruto—semakin masuk ke dalam kolong kasur, ketakutan. Tidak mau tinggal di tempat mengerikan seperti ini.

.

Kasihan sekali mereka!

**TazUdu**

Kediaman Choji…

Sebuah kamar—lantai satu.

"Nyam, nyam, nyam~"

Bocah bertubuh tambun sedang sibuk memakan kripik kentang. Di samping keyboard yang sedang dia gunakan terdapat bungkus kripik berwarna kecokletan—dengan dalaman silver— yang isinya sedang dia nikmati. Kunyah—Kunyah—kunyah—tanpa berhenti pemuda gendut, berambut merah tersebut terus mengunyah makanan ringan yang tersaji di samping tangannya, ketika matanya terus menatap layar komputer—atau game—di depannya.

Seekor makhluk berbulu sedang menatap pergerakan mulut tuannya. Ia terus memandang remah-remah yang berjatuhan ke atas celana hitam Choji, ketika kripik kentang tersebut sibuk dinikmati. Oh, man! Manusia apa ini? Sejak tadi kenapa dia terus makan? Memangnya seenak apa makanannya? Kruyuuuk~ perut sang kucing jadi lapar karena sejak tadi hanya majikannya saja yang makan, sedangkan dirinya tidak alias cuman numpang lihat doang.

Merasa suatu bunyi terdengar dari samping kursi—bawah—Choji menatap ke bawah. Ia memandang kucingnya yang juga sedang memandang dirinya.

Pandang.

Pandang.

Choji dan kucingnya yang berwarna putih bermotif bulat hitam saling pandang.

"Kau mau?" tawar Choji pada kucingnya—sarap.

Hening.

Sang kucing tetap memasang wajah _stoic_—tidak mengerti perkataan tuannya.

Dan?

Jatuh.

Tanpa peduli kesehatan perut kucing kecil kepunyaannya, Choji menjatuhkan satu kripik kentang kepunyaannya ke depan tubuh si kucing. Setelah itu, Choji pun kembali bermain game sambil menikmati kripik kepunyaannya, dengan sesekali menjatuhkan kripik kentang kepunyaannya ke arah depan si kucing.

Si kucing kecil memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri—kanan, meneliti benda asing yang berada di depannya.

"Meow?" gumamnya—bingung, sebelum memutuskan untuk menjilat kripik kentang berasa asin tersebut, mencoba belajar menikmati layaknya sang majikan.

**TazUdu**

_Kediaman Shikamaru.._

_Kamar Shikamaru.._

Makhluk berbulu putih sibuk mondar-mandir di kamar Shikamaru. Berbeda dengan teman-teman sebangsa kucingnya yang lain, tuannya yang satu ini tidaklah bermain atau bergerak sama sekali layaknya orang mati. Ah, rupanya sang tuan dari kucing kecil putih ini kerjaannya hanyalah berbaring di tempat tidur sambil memejamkan matanya. Alhasil, sang kucing yang tidaklah mengantuk dan mulai merasa bosan—sedikit bertingkah.

Sang kucing kecil meloncat ke atas kasur, diam di samping Shikamaru. "MEOOOWWW..," ngeongnya, tepat di dekat tubuh Shikamaru—minta bermain.

Shikamaru yang sejak tadi tertidur membuka matanya. Ia membalikan badannya—yang tidur miring melawan si kucing—untuk memandang binatang kepunyaannya. "MENDOKUSEI, TIDAK BISAKAH KAU DIAM?" seru Shikamaru, menyesal karena dia begitu mudah terbujuk oleh perkataan Naruto yang notabene cukup memaksa dirinya untuk menerima kucing kecil yang sedang diam di sampingnya.

"Meoww..," kucing kecil tersebut merengek, dengan ekspresi wajah mengkhawatirkan—merajuk pada Shikamaru agar mau bermain dengan dirinya.

Shikamaru menatap sang kucing. Oh, man! Kucing kepunyaan Shikamaru rupanya sedang mengeluarkan jurus mata berair a la kucing-kucing memprihatinkan. Alhasil, Shikamaru terdiam sesaat. Ia sedang berpikir untuk membuat kucing yang sedang merajuk di sampingnya ini tidaklah meganggu tidur siangnya. Apa yang harus dilakukan Shikamaru? Bagaimana caranya Shikamaru agar tetap bisa tidur siang?

Shikamaru mengambil bantal yang sedang dia gunakan. Ia menaruh bantal tersebut di samping kepalanya. "Chk," Shikamaru berdecak kesal. "Kau tidurlah!" ajak Shikamaru pada sang kucing kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk bantal di samping kepalanya.

Sang kucing memandang tangan majikannya. "Meow?" tanya sang kucing pada dirinya sendiri—bingung dengan tingkah majikannya yang benar-benar tukang tidur.

**TazUdu**

_Kediaman Hyuuga.._

Sambil duduk di atas kursi belajar, Hinata menatap kucing kecil betinanya. Kucing tersebut baru saja tiba di kediamannya, sehingga Hinata sedikit canggung untuk bermain dengan sang kucing. Apa yang disukai kucing Naruto? Apa makanannya? Warna apa kesukaan sang kucing? Apa kebiasaan kucing kecil ini? Haduh, rupanya Hinata yang memiliki perasaan tersembunyi pada Naruto menjadi bingung sendiri ketika diminta untuk mengurus makhluk kecil lemah di depannya ini.

Hinata membungkukan badannya—aneh. "Pe—perkenalkan, a—aku Hinata..," sapanya—formal banget. Padahal yang dia sapa hanyalah seekor kucing.

Sang kucing yang merasa ada keganjilan pada majikannya, memiringkan kepalanya—bingung.

Melihat tatapan sang kucing kepada dirinya, Hinata menjadi tidak enak perasaan.

_Ah, aku salah mengucapkan kata-kata, ya?_

Batin Hinata—tidak masuk akal. Ia menjadi sangat gugup ketika mengingat kucing di depannya ini adalah mantan kucing kepunyaan orang yang disukainya.

Hinata mencari ide untuk menemukan percakapan yang enak didengar oleh kucing kepunyaannya, di saat sang kucing sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang sedang Hinata pikirkan. "Ka—kamu i—ingin diberi na—nama siapa?" tanya Hinata, mulai masuk ke pembicaraan yang cukup penting.

Tatap.

Tatap.

Sang kucing tidak bergerak. Ia hanya memandang Hinata.

_E—eh?_

_Ke—kenapa dia menatapku?_

Hinata menjadi salah tingkah.

Blussshhhhh~

Hinata terjatuh dari atas kursi—pingsan—tidak kuat ditatap oleh kucing yang warna bulunya cukup mirip dengan rambut Naruto.

Melihat majikannya tepar di atas lantai—tidak berdaya—sang kucing sweat drop. "Me—mewoow…," gumamnya, miris melihat nasib majikannya yang gagapnya sudah ditahap akut.

**TazUdu**

_Kediaman Kyuubi…_

_Cklek!_

Kyuubi membuka pintu kamar apartemennya sambil membawa semangkok susu di tangannya yang dia bawa dari kulkas.

Layaknya majikan yang terbaik, Kyuubi menaruh semangkok susu tersebut di atas lantai. Sehingga, kucing kepunyaannya langsung menghampiri dirinya untuk menikmati susu tersebut. Jilat—jilat—jilat. Dengan cukup kelaparan sang kucing menikmati susu yang diberikan Kyuubi.

Kyuubi mengelus kucing pintarnya. Tampak sekali jika dia adalah majikan yang terbaik di antara majikan-majikan kucing Naruto yang lainnya. "Good boy!" gumam Kyuubi sambil tersenyum tipis, ketika tangannya mengelus kuping sang kucing—lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

.

Ada juga majikan yang normal!

**TazUdu**

_Kediaman Uchiha…_

_Kamar Uchiha sulung…_

Cklek!

Itachi membuka pintu kamar 'rahasia' kepunyaannya.

"Ayo, masuk!" perintah Itachi pada sang kucing yang baru saja bertemu dengan dirinya sudah mengikutinya layaknya Itachi adalah seorang pemimpin para kucing sedunia.

Sang kucing melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar kepunyaan Uchiha sulung. Bulu sang kucing warnanya hitam—layaknya warna rambut sang majikan. Ia terus berusaha masuk ke dalam kamar majikannya dengan cara melewati kaki Itachi. Namun, ketika mata sang kucing sudah berhasil menatap segala hal yang ada di dalam kamar Itachi, mata sang kucing pun melotot—horror.

"Meooowww..," sang kucing terkena gejala shock. Ia melangkah mundur untuk keluar dari kamar, ketika tubuhnya menabrak tubuh Itachi yang baru saja menutup pintu di belakangnya.

Itachi memandang ke bawah. Ia memandang kucing kecil—hitam—kepunyaannya. "Kau pasti kagum dengan semua ini?" tanya Itachi dengan senyuman superior ketika patung a la telanjang—hanya memakai kain nyaris terlepas pada bagian bawahnya—yang cukup besar, dan terletak di tengah kamarnya membuat kucing kepunyaannya takut setengah mati. "Mulai sekarang belajarlah menjadi seorang kucing dari Uchiha Itachi..," senyuman Itachi berubah menjadi cengiran lebar. Lebar—lebar—le—" HAHAHAHA.. HAHAHAHAHA…," tawa setan Itachi terdengar sepenjuru mansion ketika patung orang yang disukainya benar-benar membuat sang kucing ketakutan.

"MEOOOWW!" sang kucing kepunyaan Itachi pun berlari—mencari persembunyian—berharap dirinya selamat, dan masih bisa hidup untuk esok hari, ketika dirinya harus mempunyai majikan layaknya Itachi.

.

.

Kasihan sekali kucing satu ini!

**TazUdu**

_Kediaman Uchiha, _

_Kamar Sasuke Uchiha…_

Sasuke sedang duduk di pinggir kasurnya. Layaknya orang yang baru saja bertemu dengan sesuatu yang baru, Sasuke terus memandang kucingnya yang berwarna hitam, layaknya kucing kepunyaan Uchiha sulung. Kucing kepunyaan Sasuke tidaklah seperti kucing Naruto yang lainnya. Kucing tersebut lebih cenderung pendiam, dan Sasuke suka akan hal itu. Ya, tidak merepotkan, dan cepat mencerna setiap perkataan Uchiha bungsu.

Pandang.

Sasuke dan kucing saling pandang.

Pandang.

Sasuke dan kucing saling pandang.

"Hn…," gumam Sasuke sambil tersenyum iblis, ketika matanya tidak berkedip atau memandang sang kucing secara terus-menerus.

Melihat senyuman majikannya, sang kucing sweat drop. "Meow..," gumamnya—punya firasat tidak enak atas senyuman majikannya yang notabene mirip sekali dengan senyuman orang-orang jahat di dunia pilem sana.

**TazUdu**

Setelah Naruto memastikan para pemelihara kucing kepunyaannya tidaklah mengembalikan kucingnya ke tangannya karena merasa terganggu, hari pun sudah berganti menjadi minggu,dan minggu pun sudah berganti menjadi bulan. Sehingga, waktu untuk mengundang teman-temannya untuk membawa mantan kucing peliharaan Naruto telah tiba. Alhasil, bertepatan dengan hari libur, Naruto pun menelepon dan memastikan jika teman-temannya akan datang ke rumahnya sambil membawa kucing-kucing lucu yang diadopsi mereka.

Seluruh teman-teman Naruto—kecuali Kyuubi dan Itachi—sudah tiba di kediaman Namikaze. Mereka semua sedang berada di sebuah gazebo yang di kelilingi oleh kolam ikan di sekitarnya. Sungguh asik suasana rumah Naruto. Tentram dan dingin. Sehingga, baik kucing, maupun majikannya yang sedang sibuk mondar-mandir di luar gazebo merasa kerasan tinggal di kediaman Naruto.

" Wah, kalian sudah datang, ya? Ayo, biarkan saja mereka bermain di halaman. Aku akan mengambil kucingku yang sebaya dengan kucing kalian," kata Naruto semangat sekali, ketika dirinya baru datang dari dalam rumah, dan menyambut teman-temannya yang sekarang ini sibuk berbaris sambil menenteng keranjang kucing di tangannya.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, semua mengangguk—ngerti.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Setelah Naruto pergi dari hadapan mereka untuk mengambil kucing kepunyaannya.

Seluruh pengadopsi kucing membuka kandang kucing mereka. Sehingga, kucing-kucing mereka yang sudah besar langsung keluar dari kandang, dan berhamburan—berlarian di taman untuk meregangkan badan mereka. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian, kucing kepunyaan Sasuke dengan santainya berjalan ke dalam gazebo. Ia meloncat ke atas meja pendek di dalam gazebo tersebut, dan memperlihatkan pandangan meremehkan nan menusuk pada kucing-kucing tidak berdosa di sekitarnya.

Seluruh orang yang berada di sekitar Sasuke memandang kucing kepunyaan Uchiha bungsu.

"Se—sengak (sombong) banget, tuh, kucing." Choji berkomentar, sehingga dirinya mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari teman-temannya yang lain—kecuali Sasuke.

_Seperti majikannya…_

Batin semua orang atau teman Naruto yang mengadopsi kucing tersebut—sambil memandang Sasuke. Sedangkan yang dipandang cuek-bebek—bangga pada sikap kucingnya yang benar-benar seperti kucing Uchiha Sasuke.

Perubahan kucing-kucing kecil manis Naruto tidak sampai disitu saja. Di saat yang lain sedang sibuk memandang kolam ikan, kucingnya sendiri, tiba-tiba terdengar suara keributan dari dalam gazebo, sehingga seluruh manusia di dalam halaman Kediaman Namikaze kontan langsung melihat ke arah dalam gazebo.

Oh, man!

Rupanya kucing kepunyaan Ino dan Sakura sedang bertengkar hebat. Kucing-kucing tersebut bertengkar di bawah meja—tepat di bawah kucing kepunyaan Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di atas meja. GOD! Apa yang terjadi dengan kucing-kucing tersebut? Layaknya sang majikan, para kucing tersebut rupanya sedang sibuk cakar-cakaran untuk menentukan siapa yang boleh duduk atau diam di samping kucing kepunyaan Uchiha bungsu.

"MEOW! MEOEEEWWOOOOOWWWW!" kucing kepunyaan Sakura—Ino saling cakar-cakaran, dan mengeong keras—tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau mengalah atau menyerah.

Melihat tingkah para kucingnya, wajah Ino—Sakura memerah. Mereka berdua langsung berlari ke arah kucing mereka untuk memisahkan sang kucing. "E—eh, kenapa kalian bertengkar di hadapan Sasuke? PERTAHANKAN KEMARTABATAN KALIAN SEBAGAI WANITA!" teriak Ino dan Sakura sembari mengambil kucing betina mereka, dan menggendongnya untuk menenangkan para kucing yang tadinya sudah dipitai dengan sangat cantik (dandanan mereka hancur karena berkelahi).

Para pria dan Hinata—minus Sasuke—menatap horror Ino—Sakura, beserta kucingnya.

" Mengerikan…," gumam mereka semua—bersamaan, tidak menyangka kucing Ino—Sakura begitu mirip dengan majikannya.

"Meow..," layaknya sang majikan, para kucing yang sejak tadi menonton aksi perkelahian pun mengiyakan pola pikir majikan mereka. Bahkan, kucing Shikamaru yang katanya paling pintar dari kucing-kucing lainnya—mengangguk setuju.

Namun…

BRUK!

Kucing Shikamaru tiba-tiba tumbang di atas jalan setapak, dengan kondisi miring.

Orang-orang—minus Sasuke—yang sejak tadi menonton drama Ino—Sakura, beserta kucingnya memandang kucing Shikamaru. "EEEEEEEEHHHH?" mereka terkejut karena kucing Shikamaru tiba-tiba tumbang di atas jalan setapak.

Lalu?

Semua orang mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke arah Shikamaru. Meminta Shikamaru untuk berbicara sesuatu mengenai kucing kepunyaannya.

Diam.

Diam.

Suasana menjadi hening.

"Dia tidur..," jawab Shikamaru—singkat.

GUBRAK!

Semua terjatuh ke atas jalan setapak (kecuali Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam, Ino—Sakura yang masih menenangkan kucingnya), tidak percaya kucing Shikamaru pun bisa berubah menjadi seperti majikannya.

Mendapati teman-temannya memandang dirinya, Shikamaru menundukan kepalanya. "Mendokusei..," gumamnya—tidak mau memandang tatapan teman-temannya yang begitu menusuk.

Choji yang tadi terjatuh bangkit dari atas jalan setapak. Ia memandang Shikamaru dengan tawa getir di bibirnya. " HAHAHA.. Kucing kalian seperti majikannya? Da—

"—Choji kucingmu lagi ngapain, tuh?" Ino memotong perkataan Choji. Ia menunjuk kucing Choji yang sedang sibuk menggigit ujung meja di dalam gazebo, dengan sesekali badannya menggantung—aneh namun memaksa untuk menggigit meja tersebut.

Hinata, Shikamaru, dan Choji menatap ke arah dalam gazebo. Mata mereka langsung melotot, bahkan Hinata langsung memekik kaget, ketika kucing Choji berhasil mendapatkan remah-remah kayu dan memakannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Choji langsung berlari ke dalam gazebo. Ia mengambil kucingnya, dan berusaha memerintahkan kucingnya untuk mengeluarkan isi kayu yang sedang dimakannya. " WOI, kenapa pinggir meja pun kau makan?" teriak Choji—frustasi—karena kucingnya tidaklah pandang bulu untuk memakan sesuatu. Sehingga, membuat Hinata, Ino, Sakura, dan Shikamaru merasa bersyukur karena masih memiliki kucing yang tidaklah memakan segala.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Keadaan pun menjadi tenang…

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

Terdengar derap langkah kaki.

"Kalian sedang ngapain? Kok, berisik banget?" terdengar suara Naruto yang baru saja datang.

Dengan memakai sandal jepit, Naruto datang dengan membawa kucing berwarna oranye di tangannya. Kucing tersebut tampak sangat asik diam di dalam pelukan Naruto, ketika matanya memandang ke arah kucing kepunyaan Sakura. Lalu, tanpa pikir panjang, kucing kepunyaan Naruto meloncat turun dari pelukan Namikaze—hendak berjalan ke arah kucing kepunyaan Sakura.

"Meoow..," gumam kucing Naruto—niat flirting sama kucing Sakura.

Tring!

Kucing Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam saja—layaknya sang majikan—mulai terusik fokusnya ketika Naruto datang dengan membawa kucing. Lalu, tanpa pikir panjang, kucing kepunyaan Sasuke meloncat turun dari atas meja, dan berjalan ke arah kucing kepunyaan Naruto,dengan langkah cepat untuk menghadang kucing Naruto—yang hendak berjalan ke arah kucing kepunyaan Sakura yang sedang digendong dan dielus majikannya.

"Meow?" gumam kucing Naruto—bingung, ketika kucing Sasuke diam di depannya dengan pandang stoic, khas kucing Uchiha bungsu.

Melihat tingkah kucing Sasuke semua mengangkat sebelah alisnya—penasaran akan hal yang dilakukan oleh kucing Uchiha bungsu. Ya, sebagian dari mereka bahkan sudah bersiap-siap untuk melerai kucing Sasuke dan Naruto yang akan berkelahi sebentar lagi, layaknya sang majikan.

Tanpa kejelasan, kucing Sasuke memutari tubuh kucing kepunyaan Naruto, dengan elusan buntutnya pada tubuh kucing Namikaze. "Errrr..," tiba-tiba kucing Sasuke mengeluarkan suara yang tidak wajar untuk seekor kucing. Sedangkan, kucing Naruto hanya diam—tidak bergerak sama sekali, mendapati kucing yang sedang didekatnya begitu aneh.

Naruto yang baru pertama kali melihat tingkah kucing— aneh— menatap teman-temannya. " A—apa yang akan dia lakukan?" tanyanya, khawatir dengan mantan kucingnya yang bersikap tidak wajar.

Semua orang memandang kucing kepunyaan Sasuke. Bahkan, Sasuke sendiri pun memandang tingkah kucingnya. Ya, mereka ingin menyingkirkan kucing Sasuke dari kucing Naruto yang tampaknya sudah mulai ketakutan, tetapi mereka penasaran apa yang diinginkan kucing Sasuke. Alhasil, ketika kucing Sasuke meloncat ke atas punggung kucing Naruto—hingga kucing Naruto terjatuh ke atas pijakan berbatu semua terkejut. Lalu, semua manusia di dalam Taman Namikaze semakin terkejut ketika kucing Sasuke menggigit leher kucing Naruto—layaknya induk kucing yang menggigigit anaknya.

Dan…

Tanpa banyak basa-basi, kucing Sasuke berusaha menggusur kucing Naruto ke dalam semak-semak di sekitarnya—mengerikan.

"MEOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" seru kucing Naruto—histeris—ketika semua orang membatu, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. Lalu, beberapa saat kemudian, mereka harus melihat gerakan tidak berarti dan jeritan kucing—minta dilepas—dari dalam semak-semak—tempat kucing Naruto dan Sasuke berada.

"A—apa yang ter—terjadi?" gumam Hinata—tidak mengerti dengan hal gila yang baru saja terjadi di depannya.

"Me—meow..," jawab kucing Hinata—gagap, sehingga membuat seluruh orang memandang ke arah kucing Hinata dengan pandangan apa—lagi—sekarang?

Naruto terus memandang ke tempat terakhir dirinya melihat kucing kepunyaannya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa kucingnya menjadi seperti ini? Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan teman-temannya pada kucing kepunyaannya? Ini semua gara-gara Papa Minato, sehingga kucingnya menjadi aneh seperti ini! Naruto serasa lemas. Ia tidak kuat melihat kucing-kucing kesayangannya tumbuh menjadi kucing aneh seperti ini. Alhasil, karena kepalanya merasa pening, dan dia lupa bernapas, Naruto pun tumbang di atas tanah.

BRUK!

Naruto pingsan, sehingga membuat seluruh orang panik.

"NARUTO?" teriak teman-teman Naruto—kecuali Sasuke. Mereka akan menolong Naruto, ketika Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan-tangan teman-teman Naruto.

Dengan senyuman menyebalkan, Sasuke mengangkat Naruto a la bridal style, ketika semua orang menyingkirkan diri mereka—mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk menggendong Naruto. Lalu, dengan langkah pasti, Sasuke membawa Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah atau lebih bagusnya kamar.

"Ini semua belum berakhir, Nar!" kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum iblis, layaknya sang kucing kepunyaannya, ketika memandang wajah Naruto yang sedang memejamkan matanya, tidak berdaya.

.

.

Ha—ah, Naruto memang pingsan tidak pada waktunya!

**TazUdu**

_Di luar kediaman Namikaze…_

_Depan pintu.._

Sesosok pemuda berambut merah sibuk berlari-lari—memasuki kediaman Namikaze. Ia menjadi tidak enak pada Naruto karena telat datang pada acara pertemuan mereka. Alhasil, setelah dari kampus, Kyuubi langsung mengendarai mobil ke kediamannya untuk mengambil kucingnya, dan membawa kucing tersebut ke kediaman Naruto.

Di saat Kyuubi yang sedang membawa kucing di pundaknya, sehingga kepala—sekaligus mata sang kucing melihat ke belakang—Kyuubi melihat sosok Uchiha sulung sedang berada di depan pintu. Mata sepupu Naruto memincing tajam, ketika melihat sosok yang tidak dia sukai. Cih, sialan! Rupanya Kyuubi lupa jika dia haruslah berurusan dengan Itachi yang memiliki kucing Naruto juga, apabila datang ke tempat ini.

"MINGGIR!" seru Kyuubi—kasar, ketika Itachi hanya diam di depan pintu.

Mendengar suara Kyuubi, Itachi membalikan badannya untuk melihat pemuda berambut merah di belakangnya. "Silahkan!" katanya, dengan nada datar—cuek. Ia memberikan jalan untuk Kyuubi untuk masuk ke dalam Kediaman Namikaze.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

Setelah Kyuubi melewati Itachi..

Itachi memandang pantat Kyuubi yang sangat menarik bagi dirinya. Sedangkan, sang kucing Uchiha sulung sibuk memandang kucing Kyuubi yang juga sedang memandang dirinya.

Pandang—pandang—pandang.

Kucing Kyuubi yang tampak penasaran dengan kucing Itachi terus memandang kucing Uchiha sulung.

Dan?

Kedip.

Kucing Itachi mengedipkan sebelah matanya—aneh. Sehingga, membuat kucing Kyuubi langsung bersembunyi di pundak majikannya—ketakutan, dan membuat majikannya yang polos tidak mengerti apa-apa—bingung.

Dengan reflek, dan mata yang terus memandang sosok Kyuubi yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya, tangan Itachi mengelus kepala kucingnya—layaknya dirinya adalah seorang nenek sihir. "Khukhukhukhu good boy..," bisik dan tawa Itachi—iblis. Secara perlahan, bibirnya menyentuh kepala kucing kesayangannya. "Teruslah PDKT Sayang~" bisik Itachi, ketika kucingnya mengeong—tidak penuh arti, dan menciptakan suasana yang lebih _horror_ untuk seorag Kyuubi beserta kucingnya.

**The end.**

* * *

**Omake:**

_Kediaman Uchiha…_

_Kamar Sasuke.._

Di tangan seorang pemuda bermata _onyx_ terdapat sebuah foto. Dia sedang sibuk menunjuk-nunjuk foto kesayangannya pada seekor kucing di lantai, depannya. "KAU LIHAT GAMBAR-GAMBAR INI? KAU LIHAT FOTO INI?" tegas Sasuke—sinting—sedang mencoba melatih pola pikir kucing semata wayangnya.

Kusing Sasuke melihat foto yang sedang ditunjuk-tunjuk majikannya dengan semangat. Ih, waw! Di dalam foto tersebut terdapat gambar pemuda bermata biru, berambut pirang yang sedang memegang seekor kucing. Ya, bisa dibilang pemuda tersebut sungguh tampan—layaknya Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, kenapa Sasuke begitu semangat menunjuk-nunjuk foto tersebut? Dia suka sama pemuda yang terdapat di dalam foto tersebut? Tunggu! Oke juga, tuh, kucing yang lagi digendong pemuda yang difoto tersebut.

Sasuke yang merasa jika kucingnya sedang kebingungan mulai menurunkan nada suaranya. Ia menaruh foto Naruto di atas kasur—sampingnya. "Tenang sayang~ Tidak usah takut. Di sebelah situ akan menjadi foto-foto kekasihmu.." kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah dinding kosong (disamping foto Naruto) yang diberikan Sasuke pada kucingnya untuk koleksi foto-foto calon kekasih kucing semata wayangnya. Sasuke menundukan tubuhnya, dan mengambil kucingnya yang langsung meronta—tidak mau dipeluk. "Ya, kekasihmu yang merupakan kucing dari… Naruto Namikaze...," kata Sasuke sembari mengelus kucing kesayangannya yang mulai tenang. Lalu Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum-senyum-se-"HAHAHAHAHA.. HAHAHAHA…," tawa Sasuke, sehingga di sepenjuru Uchiha mansion terdengar dua suara tawa yang mengerikan, dan membuat pelayan para Uchiha hendak minggat dari rumah—ketakutan.

Sang kucing mengalihkan perhatiannya pada foto di samping Sasuke.

Pandang.

Pandang.

Sang kucing memandang foto tersebut.

"Meow..," jawab si kucing sambil memandang foto kucing yang dipeluk Naruto—dengan wajah muka pengen—layaknya sang majikannya.

.

.

Ha—ah!

Doktrin Sasuke telah berhasil.

Sehingga…

Hilang sudah kepolosan kucing Naruto.

_Mendokusei~_

**End Omake.**

* * *

**Akhirnya, ceritanya selesai! Hehehe. Mhm… oh, iya! Pengumuman. Untuk cerita metamorf, dan cerita yang akan ngandung unsur lemon nggak akan langsungin dulu selama bulan puasa. Taz bakal buat fluff berkolaborasi dengan Udu sekaligus melanjutkan cerita how to train him—setiap minggu. Mudah-mudah terjalani. Ya, mudah-mudahan juga, untuk fic metamorf akan apdet berturut-turut dengan cepat pada saat selesai bulan puasa (malam takbiran) #plak. **

**Sekian dari Taz, maaf jika ada kesalahan. Selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin jika Taz memiliki kesalahan yang disengaja, maupun tidak sengaja.**

**Keep contact, oke?**

**Dan tetap membaca cerita-cerita Taz.**


End file.
